1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to supports, and more particularly, to stably and uprightly support work implements that have long handles.
2. Background of Related Arts
A continuing problem that presents itself to users of floor mops, dust mops, push brushes, long handled paint rollers, shovels, garden rakes, leaf rakes, squeegees, long handled trowels, long handled shears, vacuum cleaner wands, walking sticks, or other items with long handles (hereinafter called work implement) is the inability or difficulty to stand them uprightly when the user is temporarily, and sometimes completely finished using the work implement. In such situation, the work implement will be leaned against a wall, tree or any stronger and more stable structure. When such wall, tree or stronger and more stable structure is not in close proximity such as in large gymnasiums, lawns, gardens and conference halls, the user will have no choice but place the work implement on the floor or ground. The floor or ground may be wet or dirty or full of leaves or debris. If the work implement is placed on a ground full of leaves, the user may not recognize the location when they return to resume using the work implement. Also, the user or passerby may accidently step on it or trip, causing damage or serious injuries.
Moreover, when the work implement is placed on the floor or ground, upon resumption of use, the user will be required to bend down to pick it. The process of bending down and picking up a work implement may be impossible or physically challenging to some people and cause or exacerbate existing back ache to others.
Thus far, the most common solution to the aforementioned problem has been cumbersome attachments which do not allow the work implement to be used efficiently, especially in tight spaces such as where floors meet wall corners. Hence, a more complete and satisfactory solution is still sought by many.
The disadvantages associated with the most common solutions to the aforementioned problems have made it apparent that a new technique for uprightly and stably standing work implements is needed. The new technique should be light in weight, easily adaptable and foldable or retractable when the work implement is in use, and most importantly, stand the work implement uprightly and stably when the work implement is not in use. The present invention is directed to this ends.